This invention relates generally to tools, and particularly to an overhandle for enclosing the existing handle or shank of a tool, such as a dental tool.
Tools, blades, such as drills, reamers, punches, etc., are usually held by means of a handle. With manually held tools, the tool blade is usually embedded permanently into the handle and the handle is of a size that it can be manipulated by the operator. With machine driven tools, the tool blade is usually held by its shank portion which in turn is retained within motor drive equipment.
In connection with the hand held manually operated tool, the handle may frequently be rather small, such as of a type held between the fingers of the user. The user may often require a larger size handle, however, the manufacturers normally provide for only a single size handle and accordingly, the user may be forced to utilize the smaller handle and thereby be inconvenienced.
Similarly, although a tool blade may be held by its shank for operation by an automatic machine, the user may desire to convert the engine driven tool into a hand operated tool. However, for such purposes he would need a grasping handle to hold onto the shank portion in order to grip the tool and be able to manipulate it.
It would therefore be desirous to have some sort of an overhandle which could be utilized to enclose the handle of a hand held tool in order to enlarge the handle size to thereby facilitate manipulation thereof by the user. It would also be desirous to provide an overhandle which can enclose the shank portion to an engine driven tool in order to convert the tool to a hand operated tool. It would still further be desirous to have a single type of overhandle which could be utilized both in conjunction with a hand operated tool for enlarging the handle portion, as well as for use with an engine driven tool to convert it into a hand held tool.
These particular objectives would especially be desirous in the field of dentistry where the size of the tools are generally small. In connection with various aspects of dentistry, such as particularly in connection with root canal work, the dentist utilizes small tools for carrying out the root canal work. Such tools include drill bits, reamers, pins, etc. Usually, such tools have very small handles which are manipulated between the dentist's fingers, as for example rotating the tool between the index finger and the thumb of the dentist.
For many dentists, the size of the handle may be too small, whereby he may desire a larger handle for a particular operation. At the same time, though the dentist may have many types of engine driven tools, the particular size drill that he would desire to use as a hand operated tool for root canal work may only be stocked by him as an engine driven tool. Therefore, the dentist is required to stock a complete set of engine driven tools as well as a complete set of hand operated tools.